<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telling The World by LIKEABOSS1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335752">Telling The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234'>LIKEABOSS1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Alex tell their friends about their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telling The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Alex lays in bed next to Zach, running his painted finger nails down Zach’s bare chest.  Zach smiles down at him. They were sleeping over at Alex’s house and had been having a very nice time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “We should tell our friends about us. They wouldn’t mind,” Alex says, “They already know I like guys and they’re all fine with it. They’ll love that we’re dating.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I love you, Al, but I’m scared. This’ll change everything they think of us,” Zach says, kissing the top of Alex’s head and then grabbing his hand, kissing it as well. Zach couldn’t help his cowardly instincts. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “If it does, and they hate us, those aren’t friends we need to keep. But they aren’t going to hate us,” Alex says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   After about an hour of talking about this and decide that since they were going to meet with the gang tomorrow, they would tell them then. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   They woke up in the morning and got ready. Zach drives them to Monet’s, where the group were supposed to meet. They’d decided they were going to walk in holding hands and see if anyone would notice so Zach takes Alex much smaller hand in his. They walk in and immediately see Tony and Caleb take notice of their hands and smile at them. Alex smiles, giddily and Zach is glad Alex is happy. They go sit with their friends. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “We have something to tell you guys,” Zach says, </span>
  <span>standing</span>
  <span> up, “Alex and I are dating.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Wait, really? That’s so cute!” Jess exclaims. Clay looks very confused. Tyler comes over and gives them hugs. Justin also looks confused, probably for the fact Zach never told him he was bi. Ani seems uninterested in them and more interested in trying to get Clay to pay attention to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m really happy for you guys,” Charlie says, hugging Zach and then Alex. The two of them always felt protective over Charlie and they were happy the jock brainwashing Monty tried to put him through didn’t work.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Wait, why can I never can tell when my friends are gay?” Clay asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Because you’re straight, Clay,” Tony fills him in. Alex laughs at that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> how’d you guys start dating?” Caleb asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “It was during the senior trip,” Alex says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Winston and Diego found out. They had found out about everything. About Alex killing Bryce, Zach beating up Bryce and Jess being there to witness all of it. Alex didn’t know what they were going to do with that information and frankly, he didn’t care at this point. He had started to date Winston and then, he betrayed Alex’s trust. Couldn’t just one person Alex liked actually care about him, too? Alex puts his head in his hands and started to cry. He had </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> away from their campsite to get some fresh air, but ended just crying under a tree. That sounded about right. Alex </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> footsteps </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>crunching through the leaves and quickly dried his eyes. He looked up to see Zach, looking down on him worriedly.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   “Hey, are you okay? You kind of ran off back there,” Zach sat down in front of Alex. They lock eyes.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   “It’s just everyone I ever love or date, they don’t actually care. I just </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> believe he used me like that,” Alex’s blue eyes shone with </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>unshed tears, “He knows everything and it’s all my fault. I’m sorry, Zach.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   “Why are you apologizing to me?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   “Because he knows what you did, too,” Alex says, a single tear dripping down his face.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   “So do the cops, Alex, that’s not a big deal,” Zach says, grabbing Alex’s hand, “Look at me, you did nothing wrong and who knows what Winston’s even going to do with the information he got.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Alex couldn’t help it. This was the one person he liked that he’d never tried to ask out, and so he did it. He kissed Zach Dempsey. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Zach </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>was kissing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> back.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>End of Flashback</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>   "<span>That’s so sweet,” Tyler says, smiling at his friends. </span></p><p>
  <span>   Later that night, Zach and Alex talk about what happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Aren’t you glad we told them?” Alex asks</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hell yeah I am,” Zach says and kisses Alex.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>